Picture
by Skib1990
Summary: Follows the lyrics to the song 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.


_Hello everyone! Listening to my ipod and with all the tumblr pictures and excitement over Glee Live I came up with this one-shot. It is based off of Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow's song Picture. _

_The bold lyrics are describing Puck's situation and they are also Kid Rock's lyrics. The Italics are Quinn's decriptions and Sheryl's lyrics. Bold and Italics are the compiled emotions/situations involving Puck and Quinn and they are also the parts of the song where Kid Rock and Sheryl sing together._

_I do not own Glee or the lyrics/song 'Picture'._

* * *

><p>After being friends since childhood and being in a relationship for over five years, things finally became just too much and the relationship came to an end. She was ready to settle down and start a family and while he loved her with all his heart, he wanted to be the rockstar he'd always dreamt of. After coming home late and drunk for the umpteenth night in a row, she gave him an ultimatum: me or the job. She took his silence as his answer.<p>

The next day his things were packed up and left in the living room. No goodbyes, no sorrys, and no I love yous. She went over to Mercede's to wait until he left, crying her eyes out to her best friend. When she got home, she curled up in the guest bed (their old bedroom had too many memories) and sobbed until sleep took over.

He took his bags and moved into a hotel a few hours away, closer to the studio. Rather than talking with friends he used alcohol to numb the pain.

**Livin' my life in a slow hell **

**Different girl every night at the hotel **

**I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days **

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky **

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me **

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways **

**I put your picture away **

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her **

**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today **

**I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her**

About a month after he left, Puck spoke with Quinn on the phone briefly to apologize and to remind her that he loved her always. They continued to be cordial, especially so their friends wouldn't get caught up in their drama. The phone calls went from once a month, to once a week, to once a day. Every night they'd talk and Puck would stare at a picture he took with him when he left. It was a close up of Quinn snuggled against his chest. He loved her that's true, but he had pain and needs too. As his gigs continued, so did his partying. However, because he had no one to come home to he often had a nameless groupie in bed with him some nights. Those were the nights the picture would be shoved in the top drawer and he'd be drunk off his ass. The next morning the picture would reemerge as he sobered up and cried into his pillow or broke the furniture.

_I called you last night in the hotel _

_Everyone knows but they wont tell _

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right _

_I been waitin' on you for a long time _

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine _

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

She thought that their time together meant something, so she waited for him. The phone calls helped her feel like she still had a connection to him and the picture she had on her night stand reminder her of the love they shared. He was in the ocean that they visited on spring break senior year, posing and showing off his muscles. Most nights when she waited for his call, she'd watch sappy romance movies or had girl's nights equipped with cheap wine and ice cream. Eventually she hoped they'd reconcile and that he'd make a compromise with his work and the partying ways, but she was diassappointed. Why wait on someone who may never change. After a third day in a row of calling with no response whatsoever, Quinn went on a double date with Mercedes and her boyfriend.

That night, Quinn had a one night stand with a very nice man, but that was all it was and all it could ever be. That was the first night she slept without looking at his picture.

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

_**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**_

**You reminded me of brighter days **

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _

_I was headed to church_

**I was off to drink you away **

It was weeks later when they were both in the same town for a mutual friend's wedding. As Quinn was headed to church early Sunday evening, she drove pass a restaurant and saw Puck sitting talking with a girl they both knew in high school. Santana Lopez, the cause of some of their fights when they were first becoming a couple. Her heart broke a little bit more and her day became even worse than it already was.

Puck knew they'd be seated next to each other at the wedding, so he was excited, yet he was also nervous having not seen her in months. He was on his way to a local bar when he ran into an old friend from high school. They chatted for a bit before he continued his path to the bar to drink the night away and chase off his nerves.

The wedding was good. They both were the happiest they'd been since breaking up and it was good seeing their old friends (and each other) again. They laughed, cried, drank, dance and, sang until the early mornings.

_**I thought about you for a long time **_

_**Can't seem to get you off my mind **_

_**I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

_**I found your picture today **_

_**I swear I'll change my ways **_

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home **_

_**I found your picture today **_

_**I swear I'll change my ways **_

_**I just called to say I want you to come back home **_

_**I just called to say, I love you come back home **_

Four months later they were better, but still were apart. They still called and texted and every now and again would email or meet up in group situations. They were both unhappy apart but were to stubborn to do anything. Puck began to clean up his act and after he finished his recent album, he told the company he wasn't going to make anymore albums and would only do local appearances and shows every now and then. He stopped going out every night and reconnected with old friends and only drank once in awhile. There hadn't been a one night stand since before the wedding.

Quinn missed Puck more and more each minute. One day while she started cleaning out her closet to donate clothes she found a box of high school memorobilia. She brought it to the bed and looked through it. Letters, yearbooks, uniforms, pom poms, and pictures. The last one she saw was Puck's graduation photo. She traced over it a few times before putting it on her dresser.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, not realizing that it was 3 am.

"Hey Q" he answered tiredly.

"Um...Hey Puck" she responded sweetly.

"Not that I'm unhappy you're calling or anything" he said with a chuckle "but is there a reason you're calling me so late or well early?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't realize"she said hesitantly "I can just..um.. I'll call you later" she said quickly.

Puck interrupted her before she could hang up "No really, it's cool. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was cleaning, and found a box and it had things and i missed you and it was all so sentimental and I had to keep it and it made me think of you and I didn't know it was 3 and Im sorry and Im mumbling" she said rambling without a breath in a scrambled sentence.

"Uh, I didn't catch any of that" he said chuckling lightly.

"Puck" she started before pausing, "I just called to say I love you"

She heard him take a breath but before he could say anything she cut in saying, "Come back home."

After a moment of silence she heard Puck put the phone down and heard a lot of 'woo hoos' and 'hell yeahs' before he picked it up and calmly asked "Really?"

"Yes. I miss you and understand that you have you're own career and I can't stand to be away from you any longer" Quinn answered.

"Baby, I love you so much" he started, "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you and things will be different I promise. I swear I'll change my ways."

"I believe you and I love you too" she said wiping the happy tears from her eyes.

"I'll be there in the morning" he said.

"I'll be waiting," she answered happily.

"I love you so much Quinn" Puck declared.

"I love you too Puck" she responded.

They both hung up and fell in to the best sleep they could with their excitement.

Things did change. Six months after he moved back in, Puck's album became number one on the charts, Quinn got a promotion at the day care she worked at, and Puck proposed on their six year anniversary. No matter what time they spent apart, they belonged together. They were a forever kind of love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

_**Sappy but I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Thank you for reading =)**_


End file.
